50 Shades : SasuSaku Version
by IsJustMe.Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura is just a typical college girl. What will happen to her life after she meets the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke? Based on 50 Shades Trilogy : SasuSaku revamp.
1. The Beginning

Title: 50 Shades : SasuSaku Version

Summary : Haruno Sakura is just a typical college girl. What will happen to her life after she meets the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke? Based on 50 Shades Trilogy : SasuSaku revamp.

Rated : M [Strong Language]

A/N : So hey guys, I wrote this story after finishing 50 Shades Trilogy. If some of you who actually read the books, I think you guys should have the idea in your head. I don't know why but when I read the books, it reminds me of SasuSaku a lot. The character and personality of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey is so similar to Sasuke and Sakura. I'm not sure if it's only me. Anyways, I haven't get to the crucial part yet, so here's a introduction to it. I won't right exactly based on the books, I will change here and there to fit in SasuSaku part. This is my first time trying to write in this style so forgive me if there's any mistakes. _Although I did get my friend to beta for me. _I'm only wiritng part by part because I'm lazy to actually write down every single details. Forgive me.

[Add in later]

A/N: Fanfiction is an ass. They remove some my words. Damn it. And I'm force to use the lines because Fanfiction messed up with my formatting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in any logical sense. All of them belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I do, SasuSaku happened already.

* * *

**1**

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Uhm, I'm sorry but you don't seem to have an appointment with Mr. Uchiha " said a blonde woman, probably in her mid thirties while staring at her computer screen.

"It was suppose to be Miss Yamanaka Ino, but she called in sick so I'm here to replace her for the interview." I said.

"Oh," As she pushed up her spectacles. "You mean the interview for the Konoha High graduation magazine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give me a moment while I contact Mr. Uchiha ." she said as she pointed to the couch in the room.

I nodded. She walked into the office with a gold plaque stating UCHIHA SASUKE with the letters CEO carved onto it. Few minutes later, the blonde came out and ushered me in.

I gave her a small smile and walked it. The office was spacious, a long couch by the side of the office, and a few potted plants by the corner.

In the middle of the spacious office lies the table with a man facing the window. He's probably on the phone.

"I was expecting the goods to reach the port by next week." "No, Shika, I don't expect any accidents." "Then I'll go find him myself then." I can hear him hiss through the phone. He swings his chair and stares me. Both of us were stunned for a moment. We were facing each other, eye to eye,as none of us moved. He was the first one to break the silence.

"I'll call you back later Shika. I have a guest." "Yes, I mean it." He hung up. Wow.

"So, I assume you are Miss Yamanaka?" He gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Nope. My name is Haruno Sakura. Miss Yamanaka is down with a terrible flu so I'm here as the replacement. I hope you don't mind, ."

"No, of course." He stood up. "I hope you don't mind if we do the interview at the couch?"

"No, of course not" I replied as I sat at the end of the couch

So that's how a typical college girl, Haruno Sakura meets, the billionaire bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke. And this is also how the story starts.

* * *

**2**

"What happen to you Sakura? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." Ino said to me after I returned from the interview.

"Ino, I think-"

"You think?"

"I think I have fallen for him." I mumbled under my blanket.

"No shit Sakura, 90 percent of girls who have seen him in a magazine or even through TV have fallen for him, hard." Ino sneezed.

"Sheesh, have you eaten your medication yet? And you mean you've liked him before too?"

"Yes mom. I ate the medicine already." I can hear the snicker behind her words.

"I did actually, the first time I saw him was like last year when he came to our collage for the fundraising event. I was in charge of the reports. But after awhile I lost interest of him. He's too far to reach."

_He's too far to reach._ Her words continued to ring in my head. What Ino says is true, how can he, a hot sexy billionaire like a typical college girl like me?

"Oh yeah Sakura, he's only 3 years older than us. I forgot to tell you that."

What the fuck? He's only 25?! I stood up from my blanket and stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not kidding me right Ino? How could a 25 year old man be a billionaire? What more from a business he started himself from scratch?"

"Sakura honey, sometimes there are things in this world that may seems impossible but its not. From what I researched, he started his business when he was 20, after dropping out from Harvard. No one knows why he dropped out. Some people said he choose to do it for some unknown reason. Then his business slowly became bigger and bigger till what's today."

That night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about him, the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke. For some unknown reason, I can see something in his eyes that startled me. Something like_ pain_? I don't know but Uchiha Sasuke intrigued me a lot. Later I drifted to sleep thinking of him.

* * *

**3**

I worked part time at one of my mother friend's convenient shop. The money is for extra tuition. I was stocking up some goods till –

He appeared just in front of me.

_My heart stop._

"What a pleasant surprise, Ms. Haruno." He said.

"Hi, Mr. Uchiha ." I was too shocked for words.

"I was in the area and hope to stock up some groceries and things." He was wearing a t-shirt stating Like me? Hit the read button with a small red button below and a pair of jeans.

Damn. He look hotter now than him in suits.

"So, Ms. Haruno, I was wondering if you could help me to find what I want?" He asked.

"Uhm sure, what do you need?" My heart was pounding at a rate where I thought I could die any second while my inner was jumping around.

"Hmm, let see. I need some body and hair shampoo. Probably some facial wash. I'm in Portland for some last minute business meeting and didn't have time to pack. Small bottle will do." He smiled at me.

"Ok." I showed him the way and he picked some. Rose and lavender. Hmm, interesting choice for a guy.

"Anything else ?"

"Some snacks and drinks?" Ok. Why would a guy like him need snacks and drinks when he could just order food in a second? But anyways, I still showed him the way. He grabbed some snacks and drinks and places them in his basket that I gave him a while ago.

"I think that should be it. Ms. Haruno, would you mind if you be my cashier?" He asked while we walking towards the counter. What a weird request. Kiba – my mom's friend son was there at the counter.

"Kiba, let me handle. Can you help me to finish the restock over at the tissue section?" I said to him while placing 's basket down.

Kiba gave me a weird look and nodded. He slowly makes his way to the tissue section.

"This will be forty-five dollars and seventy five cents." He gave me a hundred dollar bill and shoved a card beneath the bill. I gave him back his changes. "Keep the cents Ms. Haruno. I don't like coins." I nodded and deposit the cents into the small charity box for orphan. I took up the card and it was his name card. I gasped.

"Hope we meet again. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Haruno. Contact me whenever you're free. I love meeting you. " He said. _Did the Uchiha Sasuke just gave me his card and asked me to contact him?_

"Sure. Have a nice day Mr. Uchiha."

After I saw him stepped into the black vehicle which I couldn't see what kind of car because it was dark, I let out a huge sigh.

"Who was that Sak?" Kiba walked towards the counter.

"He was Uchiha Sasuke." I sighed. Kiba gave me the look saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"No. He is indeed the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, don't believe if you don't want to but Sak, I think he likes you."

I spurted out my water.

"You're kidding me." I stared at him. "Nope I'm not Sak. He definitely have hots for you." He winked at me.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**4**

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier Ino?!" I literally scream in front of my best friend and roommate.

"Oh my god calm down Sakura. How the fuck should I know that we need his picture for the magazine?! The only told me when I sent in the interview report!" Ino screamed back at me.

We stare at eachother for a minute. "Please Sak, help me. The teachers keep insisting on a picture of him, taken by us. Not any picture taken from the net. They'll reject then I'm doom. I and you will be doom."

"How the hell can I contact him?!"

"He gave you his name card didn't him?" Ino flushed.

Oh yeah. I remember the name card he shoved along with the bill.

"I will try Ino. But I won't guarantee he will agree to it. " I sighed.

"Thank you Sak! I love you!" Ino throw herself to me.

I sighed again.

* * *

**5**

"Uchiha."

"Uhm, good evening Mr. Uchiha, this is Haruno Sakura." I said into the phone.

"Ms. Haruno, what a surprise. Can I help you with anything?" My heart is beating uncontrollably and I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Uhm, Mr. Uchiha, it seems that our school board requires a new picture of you for the magazine. We hope you can stop by a studio – run by our students, near our college for a photo shoot."

"Hmm, well, I could arrange my time. When do you need it?" _I gasped_. Did he just agree to it?

"We hope you can drop by sometimes this week. Maybe this Friday?"

"Ok. I could get my assistant to arrange my schedule. And please send in the details to the email address stated on my card so I could get my time right." He answered calmly. "Anything else I can help you with Ms. Haruno?"

"Nope. You already have been a great help for helping us. Thanks a lot Mr. Uchiha."

"No, it's been my pleasure Ms. Haruno. It's always lovely to work with you. I hope to see you on this coming Friday."

"Sure, I will be there." I hung up.

Ino walked in. "So, how was it?" She asked while gulping down her water. I gave her a big smile. She shrieked in happiness.

* * *

**6**

"Nice to see you again Mr. Uchiha." I walked towards him and gave a handshake. He was wearing his normal working suit again.

"It's always nice to see you Ms. Haruno ." He gave a smile. My heart skipped a beat. Ino and Sai walked toward us.

"Let me introduce, this is Yamanaka Ino – the one who suppose to be doing your interview but fall ill at the last minute." Ino coughed and glare at me through the corner of her eyes. "- and this is Kuro Sai, the photographer for your photo shoot. He should be the best in our year." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you both." He shake their hands.

"Can we get this started Mr. Uchiha?" Sai said to him.

"Sure."

* * *

**7**

"I think he likes you Sak." Ino said while we clean up the studio.

"Ino, this is not funny at all. Think logically, why would a hot sexy billionaire want a girl like me?"

"Sak, you know I'm the famous love guru in this college. Trust me, he have something for you. You should ask him for a dinner you know."

"Maybe I will." Ino look at me with a grin. "In my dreams"

"Sakura!"

I giggled. Sai walked out from the toilet. "So want to go for a drink to celebrate that we have done the impossible?"

Ino and I stare at each for a minute and nodded.

* * *

**8**

"Haruno"

"Hey, it's me, Uchiha Sasuke." I gasped and stunt. "I will be in Portland tomorrow. I was wondering would you mind joining me for a cup of coffee tomorrow morning? I don't want to spend my morning alone." I can hear his chuckles.

"Uhm, are you sure it's fine?" I asked nervously, still too shock to belief that THE Uchiha Sasuke have just asked me out.

"Of course. I love to meet you again. My driver, Yue, will fetch you from your college. How about 8 tomorrow morning?"

"Uhm sure."

"He'll be in a black Audi SUV. Hope you take note. See you tomorrow Ms. Haruno."

"See you." I hung up.

"Who is that Sak?" Ino just came out from bath.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." Ino stared at me. "What did he say?" I saw Ino's eye is hungry for some news.

"He asked me out. For a breakfast. Tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD SAK. I told you he have something for you!" Ino shrieked. "Wait, you agree to it right?"

"Yes." How could I say no to him?

"Oh my gosh! I should think how to dress you tomorrow!" Ino stayed in her own world till tomorrow.

* * *

**9**

"Good morning Ms. Haruno ." He greeted me. He was in a casual shirt with a pair of jeans. Damn. I'm drooling.

"Morning Mr. Uchiha." I greeted him with a smile.

"Coffee or tea ?" Yue – the guy who fetched me asked.

"Tea please."

"You don't like coffee Ms. Haruno?" He asked me while he grabbed the Sunday paper from the side.

"Nope. I prefer more to tea than coffee." I gave him a smile.

"Let's enjoy our morning shall we ?" He said. " And , you look stunning today." He smirked.

I'm wearing a blue summer dress which hug my body perfectly, some light makeup and a little touch to my hair.

I blushed. "Thanks Mr. Uchiha. And yes, let's enjoy our morning." I gave him another smile.

* * *

**10**

"I have a wonderful morning Ms. Haruno." He said while we step into the lift.

"Me too." When I was about to step in, I tripped over the lift and fall into him.

"Are you okay Ms. Haruno?" He catch me and he fell back due to unbalance and I'm on top of him.

We both stared into each other eyes and I gasped. I don't know what I am feeling at the moment. My heart is pounding at a very fast rate, I can feel butterflies spreading around my stomach.

I stare at his lips. _Such kissable lips. And I lick my own lips._

"Ms. Haruno." He called out.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." I startled.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay."

"Ms. Haruno, I need to make clear one thing. I'm not the right guy for you. I'm sorry."

My heart shattered into pieces.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Until next time! :D

To my lovely beta, Nat, I love you. 8D


	2. The Beginning Part 1

Title: 50 Shades : SasuSaku Version

Summary : Haruno Sakura is just a typical college girl. What will happen to her life after she meets the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke? Based on 50 Shades Trilogy : SasuSaku revamp.

Rated : M [Strong Language]

A/N : So, I feel sorry for you guys so I decided to upload a part of it first. I KNOW IT'S ONLY ONE PART BUT I'M SORRY. DON'T THROW PILLOW OR ANY STUFF AT ME. /pouts I'm finishing off the other parts soon. I SAID I'M SORRY ALREADY. STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME.

Warning: This part is unbeta. Because my lovely Nat is busy T.T SO ALOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES I'M SORRY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in any logical sense. All of them belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I do, SasuSaku happened already. I do not own 50 Shades Trilogy either. They belong to E.L. James. I only owned a illegal version of the books in my phone. [LOL]

Replied to reviews:

**Paint**: I understand where are you coming from. But hey, there's no wrong writing it right? I enjoyed this story and I can see people enjoyed it too. Everyone point is different, for you, you may see it as Edward and Bella, but for me, no. I'm a fan of Twilight since the first movie and read all the books. I can't wait for Breaking Dawn Part 2 to release in my local cinema. /squeals And I'm also a fan of SasuSaku for 5 long years. So well, you review doesn't make me sad but motivated me instead. I should learn to write my own story but hey, I'm not that type of person who have the will to sit down in my chair and writes. This should be the only story that motivate me to finish it. I thank you for your review anyways. :)

**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm**: Haha. Glad there are someone like you. I'm sorry for the late updates!

**ILoveSxS: **LOL. I don't really get where are you coming from. But thanks for reviewing anyways :D

**drekkitude: **Thanks :)

**cee-ayy-dee: **Haha! Unfortunately, I'm sorry but I can't be your hero XD Thanks a lot! :D

**AnimeLover824: **Thanks! Sorry for the late updates again!

**URmYCherryLove42: **Thanks! But I do not encourage you to read it if you're a minor although I can't stop you either. :)

**Uchiha-Evelene18**: Because cliffhanger is cool. 8D Thanks!

**Jodeist: **Glad you like the book too ;) Thanks a lot too!

A/N: Ok. Enough with the rambling! On with the story. HEY STOP THROWING.

* * *

**11**

"You have a deliver Sak!" Ino shouted from the door.

"Coming!" I was in the middle of finishing some homework when the doorbell rang.

"Are you Miss Haruno Sakura?" The delivery guy - dress in yellow t-shirt with the words printed WE DELIVER AS FAST AS CHEETAH and matching pants while holding a package.

"Yes."

"Here's a package for you miss. Please sign here. " As he pointed to the corner of the the package.

"Thanks."

"Have a great day miss." He said after he tore the piece of paper from the package where I signed.

"Who is it from Sak?" Ino asked me.

"I have no idea. I don't remember buying anything online." As I slowly tear the package cover.

I gasped and eyes widen.

_5 vintage bracelets - from a rare collection._

How the fuck he knows my little secret of collecting bracelets? Especially vintage-type?

Ino stared at me. "Did you told him?"

"I never told him anything Ino. Never."

Beneath the 5 boxes, lies a piece of card.

_**These a little gift from me ; may you enjoy the little fun. **_  
_**I'm sorry for whatever I said ; but please take my words into consideration. **_

_**I'm not a guy who you think his is ; but I do enjoy your presence around me.**_  
_**Have a nice day ; may your day be beautiful as you.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Is he trying to warn you Sak? These words seems pretty deep."

"I don't know Ino. I seriously don't know..."

He's been giving me warning since that day. Since that day where he told me he's not the guy for me. I took it pretty hard but the moods get better after he sent me a text. It just a simple text though.

To : Haruno Sakura  
Subject: Vibrant colors.  
From : Uchiha Sasuke

Thanks for the amazing morning Ms. Haruno. I enjoy it very much. You are very amusing girl. Hope we will have the chance to meet again.

It still make me happy. Once it awhile we do send each other texts but all his texts gives off this warning feels like saying, 'Don't get too close to me.'. But anyways, I shrugs off the feeling. I did consult Ino about it but she said she never seen this kind of guy before.

"They seems pretty expensive. "

"They do Ino. They are from a collection - designed and handmade during the Victorian era. And they are only one for each type. It's must cost a lot."

And there's when Ino decided to use her good friend Google.

"I went through a forum based on these types of stuff - and they cost like 10000 dollars each. Minimum bid." Ino said.

10000 for one?! That would be half a grand?! There is no way I could except this. At all.

"I need to return this Ino. There's no way I'll leave them into my collection."

"Well, that's up to you. But it's a pity that they'll be returned." Ino sighed. "They are so pretty."

I sighed. I drop the box by my table and turn to face Ino.

"Let's get ready for the hang out shall we?" Ino beams to me.

* * *

I love you people. Reviews? 8D


	3. The Beginning Part 2

Title: 50 Shades : SasuSaku Version

Summary : Haruno Sakura is just a typical college girl. What will happen to her life after she meets the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke? Based on 50 Shades Trilogy : SasuSaku revamp.

Rated : M [Strong Language]

A/N : Part 12. I feel this is too long by itself so I'm making it a chapter alone. I finishing up Part 13 and probably upload it by tonight. My time. (GMT+8) It's 6:30PM when I uploaded this. So enjoy! ;)

[Added Later : 8:57PM] : I'm sorry guys, I don't think I could upload Part 13 today. It's getting longer than I thought. Part 13 is very important because it marks the starting if their _unique relationship_ that's going to happen. I'm explaining some details that never mention in the earlier parts. So sorry guys. But I'll upload it as soon as I'm done!

Warning: This part is unbeta. Sorry,my beta is having her sweet holiday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in any logical sense. All of them belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own 50 Shades Trilogy either. They belong to E.L. James. I only owned a illegal version of the books in my phone. [LOL]

* * *

**12**

The party was awesome. Students from random major gather at one place, drinking and chatting the night away.

I was in the corner, slowly sipping down my fifth glass of vodka. The liquid make it way down my throat, burning the cells in the process. I saw Ino on the dance floor, grinding with some unknown stranger.

As I finish my vodka, I walked towards Ino and shouted into her ear that I'm going to the washroom and she gave me a nod.

I slowly make my way to the washroom, feeling so high that I barely make it into the stalls. I open my purse and retrieve my phone as I pull up my red satin dress that hug my curves well and make my business.

My eyes were blurry as I scroll down my phone logs. Who is the last person I called? Oh, it's Uchiha Sasuke. A small smile appear on my lips as I press the button CALL.

"Uchiha." His business tone as usual.

"Hey" I hiccuped. "It's me, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh hi Ms. Sakura. What can I do for you at this hour?"

"Nothing" I hiccuped again. "I'm just bored so I decided to annoy the last person I called in my log." I giggled.

"Sakura" His business tone was gone and replaced with a serious tone. And he never called me by my real name before. "Have you been drinking?"

"Drinking?" I giggled again. "You're so funny Mr. Uchiha. Of course I am! It's a party. It's not a party if there's no alcohol right?"

"Sakura" He said it again. The way he said my name made feel hot. Ugh, damn hormones. "Where are you right now?"

Oh no. Here it comes. In the many texts and calls we shared, I found out that Uchiha Sasuke have a protective side and its scary when he unleashed it.

"Me? I'm at a house partying!." I giggled more. In a drunk way.

"You stayed wherever you are. I'm coming to fetch you." He said sternly.

Oh shit. Shit shit shit. He's coming?! He must be joking. I walked out of the washroom and found Ino talking with a random guy.

"I'm going out to the porch to get some fresh air!" I scream into her ears. "Okay!" She shouted back.

I slowly make my way to the porch and laid down on the grass. I feels better as the air blew across my face.

"Hey." I saw Sai walked toward me.

"Oh hey."

"What are you here alone?" He asked me. I saw a tint of pink on his face.

"Just to get some fresh air. You?"

"Same." He sat beside me while I still lying down.

"By the way Sakura, do you know my feelings about you?"

I gulped. I always have known that Sai have feelings for me but I don't really give a damn. I feel more comfortable Sai as a friend then a boyfriend.

"I guess?" I swallowed down my saliva down my dry throat.

He suddenly got on top of me and my heart skipped a bit. Oh fuck.

"Sai, what are you doing? Please get off." I tried my best to get him off me nicely.

"No Sak, you need listen to me. I really love you. I love you since we met in highschool." He stared at me with a very intense gaze. I gulped.

"I'm sorry Sai but, I only see you as a good friend. Nothing else. Please understand that." I tried to push him off but he just won't bulge.

"Sakura..." He lean closer down to me...oh no. I tried to push him harder.

"Please Sai. No!" I scream when he tried to kiss me until-

"I think that lady there said no." It was Sasuke. Oh thank heavens.

I can heard a groan from Sai who was still on top of me. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I came to pick her up." He pointed at me. _Wait what_? He really came! Oh my god!

"Get your hands off her now or I'll get my security Mr. Kuro." He whisper darkly.

Sai groaned at him and he get off me. "Let's go now Sakura."

I get up and being pulled away by him. I turned to look at Sai and gave him an apologetic look.

I let Sasuke dragged me to the car until, something felt wrong. I shrugged off his hand and ran to the nearest drain and well, you know. Not really a sight to talk about.

"Sakura!" He ran towards me. "Are you okay? Just let it all out. You'll feel better." And like he said, I let it all out and well, I passed out.

During the car ride, I woke up for a moment and mumbled, "Ino..."

Sasuke stared at me and said, "Don't worry. She's fine. I get my friend to send her home."

And then, I passed out again.

* * *

A/N: So? Review please! It's really nice to see an email popping out and say I have a review :)

* * *

Replied to reviews :

**lenabui98 : **Thanks :))

**sasusakulover : **Uhm well, I know the nature of the original 50 Shades is BDSM. But since FF have implied some very strict rules about rated M stories so probably not. I will **implied** it or else I can't move the story along with the original plot. There will be normal lemon but I will lessen the amount of BDSM. :)

**blondebarbievamp : **Thanks :) I actually get some advice from some of my friends before starting so well, they did tell me that. :) And have fun with the book!

**URmYCherryLove42 : **Glad to know about that. I don't want to spread my dirty mind virus across the internet. I did it pretty bad in my school. XD Anyways, thanks. I know you guys wanted longer but I feel so sorry to leave it so long with no update. D:

**Sielouch-06 : **Thanks :)

**TurtleDovesRule : **I know it's very short, I'm sorry T.T And my beta well, she's my best buds and we share the same kind of sickness : Lazyness. Glad I didn't make any major mistakes.

**Princesses-of-vampires : **Thanks! :)


	4. The Beginning Finale

Title: 50 Shades : SasuSaku Version

Summary : Haruno Sakura is just a typical college girl. What will happen to her life after she meets the hot sexy billionaire Uchiha Sasuke? Based on 50 Shades Trilogy : SasuSaku revamp.

Rated : M [Strong Language]

A/N : Part 13! Tadaa! Probably the longest I have written in my life LOL When you read this, it will sound similar to the book (because I did it based on the book), hope you guys won't kill me. I do add in their own special characteristic instead of copy and paste from the book. Well, you see, my last update, I received the longest review in my life. The reply to the reviews will be below because it's very long. **To those of you who is interested, go ahead and read it :) **

Warning: This part is beta'd XD **Cheers to Nat! and Amber? LOL. I love both of you 3 **

**QUESTION : Who do you think should be Mrs. Robinson ? I need suggestion! I still can't think who will fit her from Naruto. Help! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in any logical sense. All of them belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own 50 Shades Trilogy either. They belong to E.L. James. I only owned a illegal version of the books in my phone. [LOL]

* * *

**~Part 13~**

The first thing I realized was that I felt sick. My head was pounding terribly. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I wasn't home. The blanket that was covering me was really comfortable and felt nice against my skin.

Wait, _skin_?

I gasped and got up immediately. I'm wasn't wearing any clothes except my undies. I looked around and realized I'm in a hotel room, a suite to be exact. What the hell happened?

I remembered being at a party with Ino and then Sai came...and Sasuke!

"You're awake now?" I turned wards the source of the voice.

"Sasuke...what happened?" _Ugh, my head hurt._

"You were drunk and you called me up. I went there and ended up finding you in the most intriguing situation. You were almost being kissed by your photographer friend and well, I saved you. You puked by the drain and passed out after." His voice was tinged with sarcasm.

I hit my head with my hand. The hangover pounding in my head was not helping at all. He walked towards the bedside table and grabbed something along with a glass of water.

"Here, aspirin." He said as he handed me the tiny white pill and a glass of water. He went to the chair across the bed and sat down with the Sunday paper.

I took the aspirin and laid back down on the bed. "Uhm Sasuke?" He looked at me from his newspaper.

"Hn?"

"Uhm, we didn't do..anything right?" I asked nervously. He chuckled.

"You passes out Sakura. I don't do necrophilia and neither do I have the interest of raping girls in their sleep."

I let out a huge sigh.

"You puked remember? And you did get some on your dress and I didn't want my bed to smell like puke so I took off your dress. Besides, I like my girls to respond." He smirked. I blushed at least another 50 shades of red.

"I'm sorry, about that question." I murmured.

"It's nothing. It's was certainly a very interesting evening. Not one that I'll forget for a while."

_He's laughing. Fuck my life._

"You know you don't have to track me down with whatever gadgets you're developing or own." I look at him.

He chuckled and said, "Firstly, the technology to track phones is all over the Internet. Secondly, my company does not manufacture or have anything to do with sort of technology. And lastly, if I didn't come and get you, you'd probably end with that photographer in bed now. And you weren't exactly happy when he did that either."

I stared at Sasuke and bit my lip – a habit of mine whenever I'm nervous or scared.

"You know Sakura, I wish you'd stop biting your lip or I'll do it for you if you don't stop , so I repeat. Stop doing it. It's annoying." _He wants to bit my lip!? Oh god._

"By the way, did you eat last night Sakura?" I shook my head. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. "No wonder you got drunk that quickly. It's drinking rule number one that you must eat before you drink."

I bite my bottom lip again. He's scolding me. I can feel it in the tone of his. Damn.

"You need to eat Sakura. No wonder you puked until you had nothing in you." He sighed again.

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I am doing?"

"I think so."

"Well, you're damn lucky that I'm just scolding you.

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, after that stunt you pulled last night, you probably wouldn't be able to walk or sit down for a week." He smirked as I gasped. "You didn't eat, you got drunk and you almost got yourself raped." He said casually.

"I was going to be alright. I was with Ino."

"And what about the photographer!?" He snapped at me.

I bite my lip again. _Damn, Sai..._I sighed.

"He's just well, drunk like me you know." I shrugged.

"Well maybe next time he gets drunk, someone needs to put a chain around him so he won't go around raping girls."

"You're quite a disciplinarian Uchiha." I hissed at him.

"Oh Sakura, you have no idea." He stares into my eyes and grins wickedly. One moment, I was so angry at him for saying that about Sai and the next, I can't stop staring at his gorgeous smile.

"I'm going to shower. Or do you want to go first?" He stood up and placed his paper on the coffee table. When he stood up, I finally see that he was wearing, a tight T–shirt, revealing all his toned muscles and a pair of skinny jeans.

Suddenly, I can feel my heartbeat pounding at a rate so fast I that don't know if I'm going to survive. I was hyperventilating. He noticed my sudden state of breathlessness and his eyes widen in shock. He quickly rushed to my side and whispered, "Breathe, Sakura, breathe." I look up and see his hands caressing the side of my face, his thumb slowly running across my cheek and over my lower I finally calm down, Sasuke steps back and walks towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast will be here soon. You must be hungry." He mutters as he leaves me to my own thoughts.

I gave him a nod, the moment he closes the door, I let out another big sigh.

_Why is he so damn attractive?_

I just have the urge to join him in the shower now. In the 22 years of my life, I have never felt anything like this before. My hormones were racing, my heartbeat was uneven and my face was continuously blushing different shades of red. My skin tingles where his thumb traced over my cheeks and lips. I have the sudden urge for something, and the need is weird, it's very...uncomfortable. It feels like desire.

_'If you were mine...'_ His words were still ringing in my head. What does he mean by that?  
One moment he gives me all these types of ridiculous warnings, the next moment he sends me bracelets worth thousands, then he tracks me down like a stalker. And after all that, he rescues me, brings me to his thousands dollar suite to spend the night, and nursing my incredibly painful hangover the following morning. I feel safe, protected and yet conflicted and confused. He's like my knight in white shiny armour but mysterious.

I get up from the bed and search for my clothes. As he suddenly emerges from the shower, wet, with just a towel lightly slung around his hips. And here I am, half naked with only my underwear.

I can feel his stares as his eyes rake my semi-naked body, I can feel my body turning several shades darker. _Oh God Why?_ I wonder.

"If you're looking for your clothes, I've sent them to the laundry." I stared at him, into his dark obsidian orbs, so full of mystery. "Your clothes were covered with your puke, remember?" He answered lightly.

"Oh." I blushed. "Thanks."

"I had taken the liberty of ordering Yue to get you a set of clothes. They are over there in that bag." He said and he motioned towards a paper bag perched on the ridiculously big arm chair. _He got me clean clothes. Wow._

"Uhm, then, I'll go shower." I mutter. "Thanks a lot." I grabbed the bag from the chair and hurry into the bathroom slamming the door in my wake. In the bathroom, it was all steamy and hot from where he's been showering. I strip off my clothes as I step under the light spray of warm water.

I want Uchiha Sasuke. For the first time in my life, I want a guy. I want him on the bed with me. I want to feel his hand all over me. He has told me he likes a responsive woman. But he hasn't made a pass at me yet. What does that mean ? Doesn't he want me?

**_Sakura, you slept on his bed and he didn't touch you at all. You do the math._** My inner voice whispered to me. I ignored her. Other thoughts clouding my mind.

"Breakfast is here Sakura." He he says and his insistent knock startle me from my reverie.

"Okay! I'm coming." I yell through the door.

I quickly finished my shower and put on the clothes he got for me. Yue had gotten me a new pair of Levi's jeans, Acne's blouse, a pair of pink Converse and lastly a pair of undies. All of them fitting perfectly. How does he knows my size anyway? _Creepy stalker._

I found a hairbrush in the shower room and brushed my hair with it, pulling out all the tangles and extra water. I tied up my hair with a black hair tie and fixed my shoes properly. I took a deep breathe, time to face him.

I found the bedroom empty. I search for my purse - but it's not there. I should have known. I walked toward the living room and it's huge. I gasped in awe. There's so many things and it's..._beautiful_. Sasuke is sitting on the dining table across the living room. There's also a table of pool by the side. Hmm, I should go play with Ino sometime soon. _Ino!_

"Shit, Ino." I mutter. Sasuke looks up from his Sunday paper and reply, "She knows you're here and still alive. I've called Shikamaru." He says with a trace of humor all too obvious is in voice.

I have a feeling Ino found a new target. Not that I'm worry or anything but..._Who is Shikamaru anyways?_

I walked towards the dining table and sat down. I glanced up at him, as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who is Shikamaru?"

He chuckled. "He's a good friend of mine. He followed me here for some business. Nara Shikamaru. I think you've heard of his surname before." He smirked.

_Nara, Nara, Nara... Oh!_ "You mean that Nara, that builds different kinds of amazing building and also invents different kinds of devices?!"He nodded and I gasped. Ino had caught a big fish.

"Here, eat." He placed down his paper once again and pushed the tray of food towards me. "I don't know what you like so I ordered the basic breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. Thanks for doing all of this." I murmur. I ate quietly.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I'm happy that he remembers my favourite tea, Earl Grey.

He poured me a cup and continues to read his paper.

"You hair is still damp." He scolds.

"I couldn't find the hair dryer." I mutter defensively.

He presses his mouth into a hard line, and keeps quiet.

"Thanks for the clothes again."

"You're welcome Sakura. That colour suits you." I couldn't help but blush.

"I should pay you back for them." He glares at me like I have offended him or something.

"You have already given me those bracelets, which I need to return later, because there's no way I'll accept something as expensive as that. But these clothes...at least let me pay, please?" I pleaded.

"Sakura, trust me, I can afford it."

"That's not the problem Sasuke. Why should you buy these for me?"

"Because I can."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you have to spend your money on me." I replied quietly. "Why did you send me those bracelets?" My voice is soft. He puts down his paper and stares at me intently, his eyes show some emotion that I couldn't grasp quite well.

"Well, when you fell on me in the elevator the other day, you stared at me, you were like '_kiss me, kiss me Sasuke_' all over your face," he pause for a while, "I felt like I owed you an apology or at least a warning." He says as he ruffles his hair.

"Sakura, I'm not a hearts and flowers guy. I have a special taste for women. You shouldn't stay too near to me." He sighed. "There's something about you Sakura, that I don't know what it is, and because of that, I find it impossible to stay away from you. But I think you know about that already. "

My eyes widen. He can't stay away from me!

"Then don't." I whisper.

He gasps, his eyes widen.

"You have no idea what are you're talking about Sakura."

"Enlighten me, then."

Suddenly, we were just quiet, I didn't touch my food, neither did he continue to read his paper.

"You're not celibate right?" I asked.

He smirked at me.

"No Sakura, I'm not celibate." He pauses, just long enough for me to let this information sink in and I flushed scarlet as I realised the meaning of his words. I just didn't say that out loud.

"Do you have any plans for the next few days?" He asked, his voice low.

I tapped my fingers on the table, "Well, today is my last day at Inuzuka's. I'm working from midday. By the way, what's the time?"

"It just after ten. I think you can make it. What about tomorrow?" He says as he rests his chin on his elbows that are perched on the table.

"Ino and I are going to start packing. We're moving to Seattle next I'm free."

"You have a place in Seattle already?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I don't really remember the address. It's in the Pike Market District."

"Not far from me." His lips formed a small smile. "So where are you going to work in Seattle?"

"I've applied for some internships. I'm still waiting for reply."

"Have you applied to my company as I suggested?"

"Um..no."

"And what's wrong with my company?"

"Your company or YOUR Company?" I smirk. He smiles slightly.

"Are you smirking at me, Ms. Haruno?" He cocks his head to one side, and I think he looks amused but it's hard to tell. I flush and glance down my at unfinished breakfast. I can't look at him at all who when he uses that tone.

"I'd seriously like to bite those lips of yours." He whispers darkly.

Fuck. I'm completely unaware I'm biting my lower lip. Again.

"Then,Why don't you?" I challenged.

"Because I'm not going to touch you Sakura - not until I have your written consent to do so."

_Wait what?_

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." He sighs. "I need to show you. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go to Seattle this evening or next week Saturday for dinner at my place and I'll tell you. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm enjoying my morning now with you. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again."

_Holy fuck_. What does that mean?

"Tonight."

He seems even more amused than before.

"Like Eve, you're so eager to eat from the tree of knowledge." He smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Uchiha?" I asked sweetly.

He narrows his eyes at me and picks up his iPhone. He presses something.

"Yue. I'm going to need Sharingan."

_Who the fuck is Sharingan?_

"From Portland...No, standby at Escala...All night."

_All night?_

"Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Portland to Seattle."

_Pilot?_

"Standby pilot at Portland Hangar." He puts the phone down. No please or thank you.

"Do people always do whatever you tell them?"

"Usually, if they still want their jobs." He says, smirking. "Oh Sakura, finish up your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at Inuzuka's tonight at eight when you finish. We'll fly to Seattle."

I blink at him. Still not comprehending his instructions.

"Fly?"

"Yes. I have a helicopter."

Okay. I will have my second date with Uchiha oh–so–mysterious Sasuke. From breakfast to helicopter rides. How awesome.

"We'll go to Seattle by helicopter?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I ask dumbly

He grins. "Because I can. Finish your breakfast."

How can I eat after knowing I'm going to Seattle tonight by a helicopter with Uchiha Sasuke? And he wants to fucking bite my lips...I'm getting hotter by that thought.

"Eat." He says with a stern tone. "I have issues with wasted food Sakura. Eat."

"I can't finish all of this." I look at my tray of food.

"Eat whatever that's left on your plate. If you had eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. And I doubt you'd want me to scold you." He says his mouth set in a grim line. He looks angry. Really angry.

I finish whatever I could on that plate. As fast as I could.

"Good girl. I'll take you home after you've dried your hair. I don't want you to be ill."  
I give him a small nod as I leave the table. I walk into the bedroom. A thought stops me.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I turn to him.

"In my bed." He says simply.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was quite an experience to me." He smiles.

"Not having...sex." Okay. I did it. I said the word. I blushed from the tips of my ears to the tips of my toes.

"No." He shakes his head and frowns as if recalling something uncomfortable. "Sleeping with someone." He picks up his paper and continues reading as if I hadn't said anything in the first place.

What does he mean by that? He has never slept with anyone? Is he a virgin? I found it ridiculous if he had never slept with anyone.

I found the hairdryer in the bedroom and start to dry my hair. I head to the bedroom and found Sasuke's toothbrush. Water droplets are still dripping from the toothbrush. He must have used it just now. Out of character, I use his toothbrush to brush my teeth. I feel so naughty.

Grabbing my bra and panties from yesterday, I place them in the paper bag that held the new clothes. I walked out of the bedroom after packing up.

He's on the phone with someone and talking about something I couldn't quite understand. He sees me and after a few seconds, he hangs up. "Ready?"

I nodded. He slips on his blazer, picks up his car key and heads for the door.

"After you, Ms. Haruno." he murmurs, opening the door for me. l whispers a small thanks.

We walk in silence down the corridor towards the elevator. I dissn't quite understand him. I slept with him last night and after that I throw all my guts up,and he's still here. What's more, he wants to take me to Seattle.  
Why me?_ There's something about you_ – his words replay in my head and I'm determined to find out.

The elevator arrives and we step in. We're alone. Suddenly, for some odd reason, I think it's because we are alone in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between us changes,like it's charged with electric, exhilarating anticipation. My breathing quickens as my heart races. His turn towards me, his eyes darken. I bite my lip. Again.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork." He growls as he lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both my hands in his grip above my head and he's pinning me to the wall with his hips. _Fuck_. His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up and his lips are on mine. My brain can't function, what is going on. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage of it, his tongue exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this before. My tongue and his end up in a battle of dominance. I lose of course. After a while, that seems like eternity, we finally break apart.

I'm helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me. I can feel his erection against me. _Oh my god...He wants me_. The Uchiha Sasuke, the multi–billionaire, the infamous bachelor, wants me. And I want him, here, in the fucking elevator.

"You. Are. So. Sweet" He whispers into my ear. My legs feel like jello as he holds me in place.

Suddenly, the elevator stops, the doors open and he pushes away from me in the blink of an eye, leaving me hanging. Three men in business suits look at us and walk in. My heart rate is beating at a speed which makes me think I'm going to die any second now.

I glance up at him. He looks so cool, like nothing had even happened. Is he totally unaffected by my presence? He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blows out a deep breath. _Oh, he's affected._ The men exit at second floor. We have one more floor to go.

"You've brushed your teeth." He says.

"I used your toothbrush." I breathe. He smiles.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors open on the first floor, and he takes my hand and pulls me out.

"What is it about elevators?" He mutters, more to himself as he strides across the lobby. He escort me into his car as he drives me back to my house.

* * *

Replies to reviews :

**Ruined Doll :** Thanks! :)

**TurtleDovesRule : **Haha! That's glad to hear :)

**lenabui98 : **Thanks! :)

**Princesses of vampire : **And now you have it! :D

**bellward13 : **Oh, you'll figure out soon :D

**TwilightWolf : **Thanks! :D

**HEUHEUHEHEHAHEYO : **LOL. I like your name XD Thanks! :)

**MidnightDarknessMitKitten : **Thanks! And now you have a big fat chapter LOL

**Strawberry Fae : **NO. NO AND NO. TSUNADE SHALL NOT BE ROBINSON LOL Don't worry, for the rest coming chapters, I'll write it more detailize, but it might be slower for me to updates. :) Thanks!

* * *

**HERE COMES TO BIG FAT REPLY! READ IT IN YOUR OWN RISK! XD **

**Merope's Echo: **

Let's start off with a hi and thank you for reviewing shall we? :) This is very interesting as this would be the longest and most pleasant review I'll ever receive. No matter what, I need to reply to all my reviews and certainly, I won't miss out yours. ;) I won't go like some others by saying things like 'fuck off bitch' or 'get the fuck off my story if you don't like it' . Instead, I will try to explain everything to you as simple as possible, but since you have written for me such a long review, I might as well write you a long reply. I think my readers won't mind. :)

Firstly, you have said my sentences were staccato, well, I can't help but simply agree about it. Yes, I'm that kind of person who does that. I can't give you a sarcastic answer because I myself admit that fault. There's nothing else I can say.

Next, about the time, yes. The original trilogy which consists of three books which in time flow in the story only take about 3 months plus. From how Anastasia meets Christian, to all the drama and conflicts, to them getting married and the final plot of Anastasia getting kidnapped, all of them happens in a short period of time. To most romance novels, it's too fast. But hey, there's no harm trying something new. Something that will change most people's minds. I'm not a reader. I don not own many books. Heck, I haven't even bought books for so long time now. It took me a month to finish the book Breaking Dawn which I borrowed from a friend and yet it took me 36 hours to finish the trilogy. I think i put up quite an impressive record. So what I'm saying is that I don't read much novels. I mostly only read stories online. Fanfiction to be precise.

Ok, about my characters, I was Skyping with my beta who is often absent (she has her own life too[Beta: Yes i do, Thank You very Much]) when I came across your review and she also read it. She did agree a bit on what you've said about Sasuke. Well, I only can say this, I'm only at chapter 6 of the original trilogy, so I have a long long way to go. I pretty much have a lot to explain. Well, I'm pretty sure you have finished the trilogy (or perhaps you didn't finish it, I have no idea) and the characters are not being built yet. You get what I'm trying to say? The Uchiha Sasuke in my story has not been described properly yet. And anyways, I tend to follow whatever personality that the original Uchiha Sasuke owns instead of adding something weird to him. I do realize there are authors that do OOC but I don't. I rather enjoy reading them but I don't write them.

I do hope you realize that I'm not fully writing based on the trilogy. The biodata of the characters have changed accordingly to suit SasuSaku. I have only taken the basic plot from the story. In the beginning yes, things may seemed like they have been copied from the story directly story because I wanted it that way. You should have realized (If you read the actual trilogy finished) that I skipped a lot of scenes and squeezed some in. I Do Not like detailed stuff. I only write it detail when I know I need too. I just want to cut everything, so that it is short and simple. And my beta has given me some ideas on improving the Sasuke character and you don't have to worry.( Beta: Yes i Have )

About my beta, she is sorry for being often absent (Beta: I am Sorry). But you have to understand we have life. We have things to handle and to settle. I work on a daily basis. I'm a 15 year old girl who helps her family to run a business. I do not have the time to sit down and write for hours on end. I have another beta too but she's also busy because she has exams coming up soon so I don't want to bother her too much. I hope you do realize the last two chapters I published is because I don't want to upset my other readers. I know how it feels, to wait for a fic to update. It is not a pleasant feeling.

Lastly, there's no wrong in writing a fanfic based on fanfic isn't it? I don't want to sound rude but.../sigh. I understand where are you coming from. You and Paint have the same concept, writing a fic based of my own original ideas. I do appreciate your concerns but my answer will remain the same, I just simply can't. Don't ask my why, because even I myself don't know why, and trust me, I tried but failed in the end. I know what kind of person I am, I understand myself better than anyone and I know I can't do it properly. What's the point of doing it if I know that I can't, and will probably fail in the end? I don't want to upset the readers, that's what I know. I don't want to be able to write a good fic and after awhile, I lose interest in writing it. I...don't like that. Not from the point of a reader.

As a closure for your review, I would like to say thank you. Thank you for taking your time to write such a long review. Many thanks for making me realize what should I do and what I should not. But no matter what, I have already started the story, there's no going back now. I'll probably upset those who actually liked my story if I delete it. What I'd like to say is that, thanks for your concern but nothing can really change my mind now. And by the way, I'm not going to write BDSM, not when has strict rules about M rated stories. Like I said in my past replies, I will only imply it, not by writing it out in detailed scenes. Just no. But I will try to improve the plot as time goes by, I don't know how but, maybe with adding scenes that doesn't exist? I will try, that's all I can say. Thank you once again. Looking forward to your next review, if you wish to drop one.

Note from Beta : I'm sorry if you have had to put up with grammatical errors and such, So as of now I will start beta'ing the previous chapters as fast as possible. Thank you for putting up and excusing my absence.

Once again, Very Very Sorry. :(


	5. Author's Notes

This is an Author Notes!

Okay, I would like to tell you guys something. You see, my school just started and everything is hectic. New grade, new class, new people (not all but we have plenty this year) new teachers and new subjects. So I would like to tell you guys that I would be going on a semi-hiatus, not really a hiatus but I won't be writing until February. I need to settle down my schedule, clear up a lot of stuff from last year of school, I just need to settle down to all the new stuff.

I basically have tuition class everyday from Monday to Saturday and I probably won't have time to write much. So I thought about it and for now, I will start editing this fic from Chapter 1 till the latest one, changing some stuff a bit. So probably the next update I will advise you guys to re read again, if you don't want it's okay.

I already have the next few part plan out but I won't start writing until February when I finally will get a week off from school for Chinese New Year celebration. I'm still pursuing my dad to get me a new laptop so EVERYTHING - include writing a new fic - would be SO much easier. This laptop I'm using now is turning too old.

So guys, I apologize in advance. But be ensure that the next update would be a super long fic. I PROMISE YOU GUYS!

To all the fans/followers of this story, just be patient okay? :)

Love,

Sakura :3


End file.
